The Intern
by nothinglikejaneausten
Summary: Enjoy.


_Into:This takes place right after Scott Sherwood is hired to replace Jeff Singer as actor at WENN. Betty Roberts has hired an intern to help her with things around the station. Jill, the intern, is a student at Pittsburgh University._

* * *

The Intern Part One

"Can I help you?" Gertrude Reese asked a short girl with brown hair and glasses. The girl smiled to hide her nervousness.

"Hi, I'm Jill, um, the new intern?" she responded pushing up her glasses, a nervous habit of hers.

"The only intern" Guertie grumbled. "I'm Guertie, I run the switchboard. I'll call over to the writer's room and let Betty know you're here. Have a seat."

"Thanks." Jill smiled and sat in the chair across from the switchboard. She looked around and took in everything. The walls were a golden yellowish color and there was a WENN sign the lit up above Guertie's head. She was watching Jill, which made her even more nervous.

"Morning Guertie" a tall dark haired man said after entering the station. "What's new?"

Guertie nodded her red head towards Jill and the dark haired man turned to look at her. Jill thought he was very good looking; he could have been in the movies or on stage. He glanced back at the receptionist with his eyebrows raised.

"I'm the new intern, my name is Jill." She told him standing up.

"Hi, I'm Scott Sherwood." "Oh, I heard you on the radio yesterday! You're very good!" Jill told him "I'm not just trying to suck up, really."

"Yes, Scott is quite an actor, when he shows up on time." A very elegantly dressed woman said. "I'm Hilary Booth"

"Of course" Scott and Guertie said together.

Hilary waited for Jill to recognize her name and began the praise, but the girl didn't say anything.

"Uh, who are you?" she finally asked Jill

"She's the new intern;" Scott said "Doesn't she remind you of someone we all know Hildy?"

Hilary glared at him and turned her focus on Jill. "I didn't realize that we hired interns anymore" she said "But you do look rather familiar"

"Why wouldn't you hire interns?" Jill asked pushing up her glasses.

"Pruitt is kind of cheap, he runs the station now." He said almost bitterly.

"I'm not getting paid if that helps at all." Jill replied, as a tall redhead came through the door on the arm of a shorter bald man.

"Hey everyone, what's going on?" the women asked looking Jill over. "Who are you?"

"She's the intern," Hilary said dramatically before she left them all standing near the switchboard.

"Hi, I'm Jill" she said introducing herself and shaking hands

"I'm Mackie and this is Maple." The bald man told Jill. "Welcome to WENN"

"You know you kind of look like." Maple stared to say, but was interrupted by Guertie

"Betty this is Jill the intern" she told a women with curlyish brown hair.

Betty Roberts stared at the intern. Jill stared right back; it was almost like looking into a mirror. The only differences were Betty's hair was a bit curly and Jill wore glasses.

"You two kind of look alike" Scott said what everyone was thinking.

"Hi, I'm Betty, I see you have met everyone, so I'll give you a tour while the rest of the staff gets on the air, as I'm sure Hilary is by herself. And we all know how that turns out." She looked at the actors "Go!"

Jill watched them walk down a short hallway and behind a door. She then turned her focus on Betty, her almost twin. Betty showed her around the small radio station and Jill absorbed it all, not wanting to forget anything.

"So, what do you think?" Betty asked when they had gotten to a room the actors called the Green Room. There was a coffee pot, coffee mugs and a couch that looked very comfortable.

"I think it's wonderful. I'm glad you're giving me this chance." Jill said, "I saw the posting on campus I called you immediately. It's almost my dream job."

"Almost?"

"No paycheck" Jill smiled.

"Don't feel bad the rest of us barely get paid either." Betty smiled too, Jill reminded her of herself a few years ago, when she first started at WENN.

'Oh goody another Betty Roberts" a stern voice greeted them.

"Ah, Mr. Pruitt, this is Jill, the intern." Betty told the squinty mean looking man as he got a cup of coffee.

"Hi, I love your station" Jill said.  
"It's not mine" Pruitt said dryly before he left the green room.

"Wow, he seems really delightful" Jill said sarcastically as she pushed up her glasses again.

"You'll get used to him" Betty replied with a smile. It was good to finally have some help around the station. She knew that Jill would fit in very well.

End of part one


End file.
